Lo que siento
by Rinharr
Summary: Haru puede ver a través de sus brillantes ojos azules algo que nunca había visto anteriormente, la crueldad del agua hacia él.


**¡Hola a todos! Les habla Rinharr, la escritora de este one-shot.**

**Vengo a decirles (además de que este es mi primer one-shot) que tomé en cuenta más que nada la obsesión de Haru por el agua en el anime Free!, lo cual siempre se da a notar en su personalidad y pensamientos.**

**Solamente debía decir eso, así que ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

Haru estaba flotando en la reconfortante agua, hasta que se largo a llover.

Las frías gotas tocaban su nariz, mejillas y frente, mientras que él permanecía callado, dejándose llevar por el agua, que jugaba con su cuerpo y lo iba moviendo de lugar en lugar.

"¿Qué quieres saber de mí?" le preguntó a su amiga, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Evidentemente, porque ella no podía oírlo, y tampoco podía hablar.

De repente, su supuesta amiga empezó a tambalearlo fuertemente contra las paredes de la piscina, dejándolo con un gran chichón en su lisa frente.

"No seas cruel conmigo… No te haré daño, y tu no me lo harás a mí por más que lo intentes, ¿correcto?" pensó Haru, mientras salía de la piscina y sentía como las gotas de la lluvia se deslizaban por su espalda. Esa sensación le causaba piel de gallina, y tuvo que ir a por una toalla.

Cuando volvió, ella parecía más calmada, y no tan histérica como antes. Aprovecho el momento para sentarse a su lado, y observarla detenidamente.

-A veces, tú eres muy malvada. Me haces retroceder en mis avances, y además, nunca puedo entender tus intenciones hacia mi ser. Makoto me dio a entender que tú no puedes oírme, y es algo obvio, ya que no tienes vida… Pero a veces me pongo a pensar, y llego a la conclusión de que me haces mal, y no solo a mí, sino que a todos. Rin me odia por tu culpa, ya que tú siempre me empujaste a mí primero para que ganara, dejándolo de lado a él. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei y yo no pudimos ganar en el torneo porque tú nos tenías rencor, no sé por qué, pero más tarde nos perdonaste, y nos dejaste ganar sin razón alguna. La verdad es que, eres cruel, y no hay más explicación.

Su amiga se estremeció antes estas palabras, y dejo reflejar el fondo de su ser dejando a las gotas de lluvia profundizarse.

Haru suspiro, y continuó:

-Pero, también quiero que sepas, que cuando me coloco encima de ti y floto, puedo pensar más claro. La velocidad del sonido aumenta cuando me sumerjo, y mis ojos pueden ver cómo me abrazas y dejas que yo pueda moverme dentro de ti.

Tras oír estas palabras, el agua se calmo, y se volvió totalmente plana, versátil y amigable.

Haru estiro su brazo para poder sumergir parte de él y sentir algo más bondadoso que la agresiva lluvia golpeando su espalda.

-¿Por qué estas tan fría? ¿A caso me rechazas? – cuestionó Haru, entrecerrando sus ojos. – Bueno, parece que hoy estás de mal humor… Creo que me iré.

Retiro su brazo de ahí dentro, y se fue adentro de los vestuarios para vestirse e irse.

Cuando se estaba por retirar, noto que ella lo llamaba desesperadamente, rogando para que vuelva.

Siempre que Haru se quiere retirar de ahí, nunca puede, porque ella lo llama entre sollozos y plegarias para que vuelva y se quede junto a su ser.

Él a veces habla sobre estas cosas extrañas con Makoto, y sus consejos siempre son los mismos.

Hablo de lo mismo con Rei, y él le dijo que lo ayudaría, pero nunca puede por su falta de tiempo libre.

Nagisa directamente no entendió nada, y el tema quedo en el olvido.

Pero, le faltaba consultar sobre esto a alguien… A Gou.

Ella lo entendía en su totalidad, porque ella era fiel amiga al agua de lluvia, aunque no estaba muy familiarizada con el agua que siempre posa en la piscina, pero supuso que era lo mismo.

Le sugirió que la entendiera, y que se dejase llevar por las elecciones que su amiga tomaba, sin restringir ninguna razón. Que deje que sus dedos toquen su contorno, y que no todo sea por diversión.

Haru tomo muy en cuenta esas palabras, y entendió más que nunca el término "nadar libre" que siempre había usado sin importancia, como una palabra más en el extenso diccionario.

Cuando él nada, trata de amoldarse a la crueldad del agua, y abrirse a un mundo de posibilidades para un final desconocido. Si gana, bienvenido sea, y si pierde, debe tratar de mejorar en su entendimiento, y tratar de aguantar la depresión de la derrota.

Por eso, Haru siempre tomo el color de sus ojos como una señal. Una señal que le dice que él tiene una conexión con su amiga de por vida, y si pierde esa conexión, morirá de depresión y soledad, a menos que sus amigos puedan salvarlo a tiempo.

Para evitar la desconexión, Haru cada día se toma el tiempo necesario para sumergirse en su amiga, para sentirla, oírla y finalmente, entenderla.


End file.
